1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer of forming images onto a recording media and in particular relates to an image forming apparatus having a first motor for driving an image bearing member such as a photosensitive member in particular and a second motor for driving a fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as the electrophotographic type of a printer or the like, some have two elements of driving means as a configuration of driving source of driving each driven portion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-199610 describes an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an unfixed image on recording media; a fixing apparatus for allowing the unfixed image to fix by sandwiching and conveying recording media introduced from the above-described image forming means side with a nip formed by a heating member and a pressing member; first driving means (a first motor) for driving the above-described image forming means; and second driving means (a second motor) for driving the above-described fixing apparatus. And, with controlling the driving speed of the second driving means, tension of the recording media from the image forming means side to the fixing apparatus is controlled not to vary, enabling restraining image disorder suitably and maintaining high-grade image quality. Incidentally, the starting torque necessary for starting the fixing device from a halt state is far larger than a necessary stationary torque at the time when the fixing device rotates stationarily. Accordingly, at the time of designing the apparatus, selection of the second motor in conformity of the starting torque of the fixing device will result in selection of a motor generating a large output. However, a motor generating a large output costs high.